


Spots on You

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Adrien your chat is showing, Day 16: Tell a Joke, Even if all of them are stupid, F/M, Humor, Im bugging you all with this?, Ladybug is Resigned to Her Fate, Let Adrien Tell a Joke, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, adrien agreste is a dork, insect puns, ladrien, “why always blondes?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: The good thing about meeting Adrien as Ladybug is that Marinette can get to know the boy better. The bad part is finding out that she is fated to be surrounded by blonde jokers.Adrien August Day 16 ― Tell a Joke
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Spots on You

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was easy to make cuz there’s one thing better than Chat telling jokes: Adrien telling jokes as Adrien. I mean, is the same dork boy afterwards…  
> And a little bit of ladrien for your lives <3  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *random comment: I actually searched for these jokes on the internet. Not sure about my mind state after that

Ladybug knew she shouldn't be there. Her visits to Adrien's room were losing pretexts every day, but she still managed to find some logic to at least not get a frown from Tikki when those ideas came to her. Sometimes it was just she checking out for an akuma, because the boy was just nearby and needed to be saved or when she managed to convince him to be Aspik again ― this was something super rare, in fact.

But it didn't matter, Marinette liked being around Adrien. It was a unique opportunity to get to know him better being in his natural habitat. Despite how strange it was to watch him look as embarrassed as she did when she appeared as Ladybug.

And that night looked strangely different. Especially when the two were talking and the heroine was startled when she felt a ladybug walking on her leg. Her abrupt movement caused the little insect to spread its wings and fly out, leaving them watching it with a surprised look.

“Scared by a ladybug. I deserve it,” the girl thought out loud after a sign.

“That must really _bug_ you, huh?,” Adrien said without realizing it.

Ladybug turned to him with a confused expression. Was that a pun?

“D-did you said..?”

“It is really un _bee_ liable that this has happened. After all, bugs should be buddies, right?,” he remained willing to try a new technique.

Although jokes go more well with Chat Noir, Adrien was surprised that his partner laughed at his pun as Aspik ― and that was a weak one, he had to admit. But since things were going slowly in both ways, he wanted to do a little switching experiment.

“Don't look at me with that face, Ladybug. Please don't _fly_ away,” the boy smiled at the heroine's mortified expression. “Wait here, I'll get a movie. Watch out for spies.”

“S-spies?,” Ladybug regretted asking.

“You know, the _spi_ ders. S _pray_ so that I have good options for us to watch.”

What was happening at that moment? For a moment the girl was with the love of her life and in the next second, the spirit of Chat Noir descends on him. Was this some kind of fate’s punishment? Any plagues thrown by the black cat? Because it couldn't be happening.

Shortly thereafter, Adrien returned with a DVD in hand. With the most non-ironic face in the world, he had the courage to show her the cover of “A Bug’s Life”. Ladybug looked at him steadily, her mind thinking it was a good time to notice the features of the boy in front of her.

Blond with green eyes and taste for ridiculous puns. _Hum._

“What's with the _cricket_ noise?,” he asked suddenly.

The butterflies in her stomach shuddered. She wouldn't be so lucky at that point.

“Anyway, ready to watch the _bee_ st movie from my bookshelf?”

“Is it your best film?”

“For the sake of the joke, it is,” Adrien winked at her just as Chat would.

Ladybug sighed and turned to the television, resigned against her will at that scene. Maybe she was just faded to meet funny blond boys. Meanwhile ― really enjoying the heroine's annoyed reactions ― the model thought about how funny it would be the other day when he appeared on patrol acting more like Adrien. 


End file.
